


Les Monstres

by Ahelya



Series: Cave Canem [4]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: 1889, Book of Circus, Drabble, Gen, Phantomhive household, noah's ark circus, phantomhive servants - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Court drabble sur Snake





	

Le cirque avait été sa famille. Ils avaient des secrets bien sûr mais ils n'étaient pas importants. Il pouvait être de leur famille sans partager leurs secrets et leurs souvenirs, sans avoir partagé leur enfance. Ils avaient autre chose en commun. Ils étaient tous des montres. Il était un serpent. Ils étaient incomplets. Chacun d'entre eux plus ou moins brisés…

A première vue, Smile et ses gens étaient parfaits. Complets. Rien ne les différenciait des spectateurs venant au cirque. Mais eux aussi étaient cassés, brisés… Snake avait finalement trouvé d'autres montres, des monstres qui se cachaient dans une riche maisonnée…


End file.
